Akatsuki High
by S1SKA
Summary: Sayuko's practically forced by her friend, Hikaru, to befriend the 'Akatsuki,' so that she might get closer to one of them. But what if the 'Akatsuki' hold a deep secret, deeper than anyone of them realized it? AkatsukixOC,
1. Meet the 'katsuki

-:-Akatsuki High 1-:-

Disclaimer? Me no own. Nor will I ever. *sobs*

* * *

"Pleeeaaase, Sayuko-chan?" Hikaru asked, fluttering her eyelashes at me, knowing that it would always work. I sighed, finally giving in. I could never resist her puppy-dog pouts.

"Fine, Hikaru. Only for you." I smiled, patting her on the head. Hikaru and I were practically friends since birth. Our mothers were friends, so we spent a lot of time together as kids. We've been doing everything together, from playing house to making cakes. I cared for her practically like a sister, if not more. Middle school was sad, as we would only have two or three classes together. But we would still find time to hang out. We were always at my house. Come to think of it, it was always me cooking food for her. But it's not like I minded, I loved cooking. And that pig, no matter how much she eats, she's still skinnier than me.

Hikaru was definitely an athlete, and the one boys would always drool over. She was the one who stood out more between the two of us. Long, slender arms and legs, as well as a cute figure. She always participated in any and every sport, a great asset to any school's athletic department. She had dark ebony locks that framed her heart-shaped face. As for Hikaru's eyes, well, they were a beautiful turquoise.

I wasn't an athlete by far. Sure, I'm not dead last at anything, but I'm not that good either. I would doubt that I was drool-worthy. I wasn't grotesquely fat, but I wasn't anorexic-ly skinny either. Just nicely in between. My hair was dirt brown. Not deep rich chocolate or honey-amber, but dirt brown. The only thing that would stand out were my eyes. A chocolate brown one accompanied by honey-amber. Just to nag me about what I wanted my hair to look like.

Anyways, a couple months back, we received these envelopes in the mail. We were part of the select few who had been accepted as candidates for Akatsuki High. An even smaller percentage would actually get in, and blah-de-dah-de-dah.

Surprisingly, we both made it in, and we both decided to stay at the dorms. We found out that we would share a room with someone else- probably a senpai.

The first day was quite interesting, to say the least. Almost everybody had unnaturally colored hair or eyes or something else that made them stand out. I think I saw at least one guy lugging around a giant sword, and a lot more wearing masks.

Me and Hikaru ate our lunch together, as well as a group some classmates. Sakura, who had this bright pink hair and green eyes, wouldn't stop arguing with Ino, your typical blue-eyed blonde-haired Barbie. Apparently they were fighting over this 'Sasuke' dude.

Hehe… Sasuke… sounds like Sas-Gay… Anyways, he wasn't there. They said something along the lines of tagging along with his brother. I don't get what they were fighting about. Is there anyone really that drool worthy, to be calling your once-best-friend such horrid names? I recall looking over at Hikaru, wondering if we would ever be like that. I really hope not.

Other people in our group included Naruto, he was a bit too hyper, but we could still get along. Hinata seemed like the good sort, but, d***, that girl needs to get herself some backbone! It was obvious that she liked Naruto. What she saw in that hyperactive blonde I have no idea. Hinata's older cousin, Neji, who was a grade above us, as well as Tenten and Rock Lee, also joined us. Tenten was nice, but I learned early enough that she had a fetish with sharp, pointy objects, which I'm sure isn't exactly considered as healthy. Although Neji had hair that I'm sure I would be spending countless hours jealousing over, the way he acted made me want to go up to him, shake his shoulder, and yell, "What crawled up into your *$$ and died!?!"

Rock Lee creeped me out. Especially when he recognized me from his Geometry class. "Oh, what a youthful blah blah blah blah blah." I didn't bother paying attention as he went on and on about youth and stuff like that. Shikamaru was also in my Geometry class, surprisingly. He seemed like the lazy type. I never saw Choji without a bag of chips, at least he had a healthy appetite.

We didn't know what to expect from the school café, so I packed bento for Hikaru and I. End up, the café, while it had good food, was far too expensive for two students living on their own.

Our roommate was Konan-senpai. She seemed nice. Her blue hair was usually in a bun, with a flower stuck into it.

* * *

And back to now, about a week into school. Hikaru has fallen helplessly head over heels in love with the one and only- you guessed it- Itachi Uchiha. A pain in the … tush, pompous rich brat. He's part of the "Akatsuki." They're the "elite" group of "special" students. Their parents founded this school, so now they get to flaunt it in our faces.

In other words, spoiled babies who just rely on their parent's hard earned to get what they want. I hate those kinds of people the most. Unlike us, who actually have to work, they just sit back, rotting on their tushes and expecting everybody else to do their dirty dishes.

_Why am I doing this?_ I asked myself, waiting for the Akatsuki to come by. Hikaru was standing next to me, a happy look on her face. She was getting all excited, just waiting there. _She's growing up…_

I still remembered when we were in second grade. Hikaru was deathly afraid of boys, especially of their cooties. Instead of having guy friends, she was completely content with her fellow females. She was once so frightened that she ended up crying when one of them touched her. But that was so long ago…

"Eep! That's him!" Hikaru ducks behind me. Am I some sort of human shield? Of course, I could see why girls like Hikaru would like Itachi. Oh, he was a pretty boy, alright. Those stunning eyes that girls swoon over, that perfectly sculpted face that would make any artist cry. And of course, those lovely wrinkles down his face that crack me up. It's like he's some sort of old man or something.

I'm supposed to just go up to him and start talking, but I really don't think that's such a good idea.

"Hikaru, I'm starting to doubt agreeing to this."

"U-uh… I know!" I twitched; that was the voice she would use when she came up with these crazy ideas, most of which would never work by the way.

"W-What is it?" I asked cautiously; I was practically treading on broken glass now. Itachi was nearing us, several of his friends where there too.

"Wait for it… Just a little more… aand…. Good luck!" And with that, she pushed me right into the crowd of them, running off for her life. Why was she my friend again?

Ow… I landed 'gracefully' on the floor, my tush hurting like heeeck. I glared at them, but mainly at Uchiha. How rude, as it didn't seem like any of them were going to help me up.

"Dangit, Hikaru…" I mumbled, getting up to my feet. I dusted myself off, trying to ignore my throbbing tush.

"And who might you be, hm?" It was some blonde with long hair. Just like Neji, this chick had drool-worthy hair, a hefty portion of it pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head.

"D***, girl, you got nice hair!" the blonde twitched in response.

"I'm a guy, un." I could never tell the difference. I had this one friend, she was absolutely flat and could easily pass off as a guy.

"Really? I can't tell!"

* * *

-:- Quick POV change-:-

The girl shot out her hand, grabbing the blond's chest. Her eyes opened wide as the blonde turned red.

"What the ***** are you doing, hm?"

"Oh, so you aare a guy!" The other guys burst out into laughter.

"You're a funny one, that's for sure." A blue hand settled on her head, ruffling her hair.

"Pffft." She blew hair out from her eyes, crossing her arms huffily.

* * *

-:- Back to Sayuko POV-:-

"So what's your name?" I was about to respond when someone's arms constricted tightly around my waist. I couldn't see them, as they were hugging me from behind.

"Tobi's sorry he's late! Tobi saw a butterfly!" a butterfly? Just how old is this brat, anyways? "And then Tobi saw pretty-girl-chan and Tobi just had to hug her!"

"So, like he was saying earlier, before Tobi ****ing interrupted him, what's your name?" A dude with slicked back silver hair and… pink? Eyes demanded. I blinked.

"Are your eyes naturally pink?" he twitched.

"Just answer the d*** question, *****!"

"Adachi, Sayuko, at your service." I bowed slightly, sticking my tongue out at them. Tobi glomps me again.

"Sayu-chan~" Tobi said, squeezing me even more.

"Tobi, I don't think she can breathe."

"Oh, sorry." He loosens up a bit, and I gulp down the air.

"Well, you should at least be more fun that those ********s that call themselves our fangirls." the silver-haired one said. Erg, it's getting too confusing to try to call them by the color of their hair.

"What's your names?" I asked. They gasped. What, am I supposed to automatically know their names since I go to this school?

"*****it girl, don't you know who we are?"

"A bunch of gays?" I tried that one out. These people sure were hi-larious when pissed.

"No, *****, we're the Akatsuki. Get it in your *****ing head." I decided to play stupid; of course I knew who Akatsuki was.

"So you're gay." Man, I love pissing people off. Especially those like this particular dude.

"For the love of Jashin, woman, we're not ****ing gay!!" He's on his last straws, so… time to revert! And who was this Jashin, anyways?

"Anyways, what were your names?" Not only does this piss him off, but he's confused to boot. Ahhh, priceless… Before he could say anything, he's interrupted by Itachi Uchiha.

"Uchiha, Itachi." He's not one to waste words, is he?

"Hoshigaki, Kisame. Nice ta meetcha." The sharkman introduced himself as such, but I made a mental note to call him 'sushi,' 'shark bait,' or 'Mr. Sharki' sometime soon.

"Yugaka, Hidan." So that's the guy's name. Riight. I'll try to remember them all.

"Tobi's Tobi!" the… kid? Teen? Said from behind me. He was still hugging me.

"Takiga, Kakuzu." I blinked. I hadn't noticed him before. It was kinda hard to see him, as he wore a mask for some reason. But from what I could see, he had very tan skin. And his eyes, well, they were kinda on the scary side.

"Akasuna, Sasori." Yet another one of them I had failed to notice. He had soft-looking red hair and grey-brown-red eyes. Why do guys always get the nice soft hair? I'm jealous…

"Iwaga, Deidara." The blond said grumpily. Awww… was little Dei-chan still pissed? get over it. You don't always get what you want in this life.

"_Zetsu_." I blinked. This one was looked like he was split straight down the middle. Half of him was black, and the other half was white. Spiky green hair that reminded me of a carrot and honey-golden eyes finished off his look. He licked his lips, showing off his sharp, pointy teeth.

"**She looks yummy. Can we eat her?**" another voice said. I turned around, but it seemed to be coming out from Zetsu. I looked behind him. Still no one.

"_Now, now, we can't go around eating new students._" The first voice said. Come to think of it, the two voices did sound similar. I looked at him, was he chastising himself? Interesting…

"So are there two of you in there or something?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"_Something like that._" This voice was more polite, more well-mannered, maybe?

"**What's it to ya, *****?**" On the other hand, this voice was rude, and of a lower tone.

"Nothin'. Just curious." I felt an arm on my shoulder- Hidan was using me as an arm rest. Dang my shortness.

"And you don't care that he just asked to eat you."

"He did?" I don't remember that…

"Never mind." He shrugs it off. I shrug too. And then I spin around. I knew they looked familiar!!

"Hey!! You two are in my Geometry class, aren't you?" I pointed at Deidara and Hidan. Deidara twitched.

"Does that mean I have to see her every day, hm?" he definitely did not look pleased.

"Lemme see your schedule." I take it out, to have it ripped outta my hands by Hidan. He reads it rather quickly. Others like Tobi and Kisame steal glances over his shoulder.

"D***! You've got all your classes with at least one of us!" I twitch.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?" I kinda didn't want to spend that much time with them. But then I remembered Hikaru's face, plus her pleading voice and that sincerity.

"You tell us." Now even Kisame was using me as an armrest. Both shoulders were taken, and Tobi decided that now would be the perfect time to give me a giant hug. Wheee, I can't move at all now.

"You **** nerd, you're in all our classes even though you're a freshie."

"Uh… thanks? I take it you guys aren't in my grade then." I'm so smart, no?

"All of us our juniors, except for Tobi, Leader-sama, and Konan-san." Tobi explained. "Tobi is sophomore. Leader-sama and Konan san are seniors."

"Wait, Konan's an Akatsuki, too?"

"She'd better be, seeing as she's practically Leader-sama's ***** already."

"Language, Yugaka-kun!" I didn't really care, actually. Just felt like messing with him. He stared at me kinda funny.

"What the ****?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Just kiddin'. Don't get so freaked out, Yugaka-kun." I smiled at him before sticking out my tongue again.

"Pshhhh…" I laughed, this might not be so bad after all.

* * *

-:-END-:-

A/N: 2,370+ words

Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, and whoever else I forgot- their lastnames come from whatever village they're from. They don't have actual last names, so... _

You like?

I, on the other hand, has gotta stop all these plot bunnehs that are swirling around in my head. They end up as incomplete storehs.

Like? Review! :P

And, remember that you do NOT need an account to leave reviews.

Ja ne, S1ssy-chan :D

**edit: **Hidan and Dei's in her GEOMETRY, not GEOGRAPHY class. whoops, but it should be fixed, hm.


	2. Dinna with Friends!

Akatsuki High 2

Recap: _"Pshhhh…" I laughed, this might not be so bad after all._

-:- Storeh Start -:-

* * *

I drummed my fingers on the table, impatient. I was waiting, bored out of my mind. Hikaru was sitting next to me. By the look on her face, she was ecstatic. Well, I'm sure that if I was in her shoes, I would be too.

Because today would be when she would meet the Akatsuki. And more importantly for her, meeting Itachi.

Yes, that's right. They're coming over to our dorm for dinner, which I happen to be cooking. Well, look what's happening now. The food's ready, waiting, and they're late. Konan-sempai is with them. I wonder where they are now. Just as Hikaru opened her mouth, undoubtedly to ask me where the heck they were, a loud thump at the door scared us both.

Cautiously, I opened the door, unsure of what I would find. No, it was not some couple passionately swapping spit, which, by the way, would've been disgusting. I'd be scarred for life, seeing as how I haven't even gotten my first kiss. Instead, it was a bruised and bloody Yugaka-kun.

"Holy… Yugaka-kun, what the h*** happened to you?!?" It looked like he'd been tossed around several times and whacked with a baseball bat for a good couple measures, too.

"He's fine, just leave him." Takiga-kun said, stepping over him. Oddly enough, he was carrying a well-used baseball bat. I think I saw some blood stains on it too. Ugh… Everyone else came in, putting the newly acquired human doormat to good use.

"Remind me again why I even know you people," I said, sitting down.

"'Cuz you love us." A blue hand ruffles my hair.

"Why would I show love for people that I've known for exactly one week?" I stick out my tongue at him. Sure, I'm immature, but hey, that's me, right?

"W-Who are they?" Hikaru asked, scared. Well, who wouldn't?

"I thought you already knew the Akatsuki, Hikaru."

"Yeah, that's true, but…" she points a finger. "They're not supposed to be like this!" I sigh, rolling my eyes. Hikaru has a habit of believing that everything should be as she thinks them to be. I still have yet to successfully teach her otherwise. [meaning- I've tried to tell her, but it doesn't really work.]

Yugaka-kun does eventually get off the floor, taking the seat next to me. Hikaru had left to snatch the seat next to Itachi. A semi-awkward silence filled the air as she continued to stare at them. I myself was staring at the empty table when I realized that the food was in the kitchen.

"Uh, I'll go get the food, then." I sighed, I just hated awkward silences. I made sure to grab a first-aid kit as well. We made sure to stash dozens of them everywhere, as Hikaru was always getting hurt one way or another. I plopped the food down on the table, and then got to my seat. Yugaka-kun looked fine, but as I learned from experience, looks can be deceiving.

"Don't move," I say as I start to clean one of the larger wounds. It's actually not that bad; I've seen much worse on Hikaru. Poor girl was always falling offa trees and other stuff like that. I think I remember her even getting into several fights. She's beyond stupid.

"This might sting," I warn, pulling out a bottle of ointment. Hikaru's quite familiar with it. It works really well, but stings like heck.

"Holy ******* what the ****** is that ****?" he yelled, backing away almost immediately.

"Shaddup and take it like a man!" I yelled back at him, whacking him on the head as well.

"Can't you two shut up and eat?" Kakuzu demanded angrily.

"Or you could always get a room." Kisame shrugged. "Your choice." I gave him the most disgusted look ever.

"What sorta choice is that, you perverted fish?" he shrugged again, looking away innocently. He definitely is one heck of a perverted fish. And stupid too. Me? With _any_ of them? Never. Not in a million years, and not over my dead body.

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up, gosh." I grumble, starting to play with the food on my plate. Today's menu was mashed potatoes and steak. Mashed potatoes are fun to mush around. Swirl and swirl and swirl and swirl…

"Oi, what the h*** do you think you're doing?" I looked up to the side; Hidan was yelling at me again. I smirk.

"Playing with my food, what does it look like?" They stare at me blankly. "What? 'Tis the United States of America! We're free ta do whatever we feel like!" Commence in more staring. Am I really that beautiful? I'm pretty sure that I deserve to be shot quite a number of times by now.

Their attention was diverted when the door opened, Konan-senpai and some piercing-crazy orange-headed dude stepped in.

"Ah!" Hikaru said. "Konan-senpai! Who's that?"

"Oh, if it isn't Leader-sama himself," Yugaka-kun says, only slightly amused. Next to him, Iwaga-kun's lips curl into a frown.

"And Tobi's with him, un." Does he really hate Tobi that much? I think he's kinda cute, despite the fact that he acts like a monkey. Surprisingly, I've still to see Tobi's face-face. It's always somehow blocked by the shadows of his orange swirly cap. Don't ask me how he does it, because I'm not quite sure myself. It's like… magical or something like that. Yes, it's probably magical.

And I've never seen Tobi take off his cap, either. Of course, though, the teachers never bother him about that. He's AKATSUKI, no sane teacher in their right mind would dare to go against any of them.

Anyways, Tobi snags the other empty seat next to me, giving me a biiig hug, practically choking the life outta me.

"Tobi… she can't breathe." Tobi gasped this cute little gasp before letting me go, saying many apologies. It was plain to see that he was sorry, despite the fact that his face was barely visible. I gulped in those breathes like a fish flopping on dry land. Or something like that, right?

"It's okay, Tobi." I pat him on the back reassuringly. He perks up immediately, and I can somehow see the smile gracing his cute little lips. …How can I see his lips if I can't see his chin? Oooh, veery mysterious, no?

I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I… Why do I keep getting distracted? Shame on me. Shameshameshameshame.

"Tobi," I said, plopping a plate of food in front of the boy. It's hard to believe that he's older than me, though. "Eat you food, 'kay?"

"Okay, Sayuuuu-chan~" he says, digging in. I get the feeling that no matter what angle you'd look at him, it's be practically impossible to see his face. Tobi, despite his cute happy-go-lucky monkey personality, does have a dark side to him. I guess that's why they say… eeeevery rooose has its thoooooorns~

…Sorry, random song moment…

* * *

-[End storeh]-

A/N:1,100+ words

Man, I finally got around to updating this thing.

And while we're at it, mind telling me which pairing you'd prefer for this one? /gets shoooot a kajillion times

What else?

REVIEW!!! Although I may not respond, they are always greatly appreciated… or summut like that.

And while you're at it, donate some ideas. They can be aaanything, from… uh… Yeah, I'm out of 'em.

What else?

*looks up* I sure am repetitive, no?

Yah… in case you didn't know, I don't own that song, "Every Rose Has its Thorns." It just popped into my head for that part. Probably because I was playing it so much for Band Hero.

… Imma dead, kill meh

…on second thought, I just got my Christmas presents. Please don't kill me.

Ja ne, S1SKA~


	3. please don't kill me

-[Aka High 3]-

{insert crud here}

-[Storeh ish the starting]-

"Sayu-chan!" Tobi said, suddenly attacking me from behind. What a vicious little brat. Once he'd found out that we had the same Biology teacher he'd somehow had his seat moved next to mine. Then again, he's Akatsuki. I heard that they can do whatever the heck that they want, and nobody would care. Okay, maybe they would care, but heard that there's probably only a select group of people who would have something to do with this. And that would be their parents, the founders of this oh-so-great foundation of learning.

"Saaaayuuuuu~" Tobi sang, wiggling his gloved fingers in front of my face. "Are you paying attention to Tobi?"

"Huh?" I lazily replied. "Were you saying something?" Of course I wasn't paying attention- I almost never listen to this kid. I tried once and found it a complete waste of my time.

"Wah~ Sayu~" he whined. I would probably be able to see tears flow down his cheeks… if I could actually see them. Like mentioned earlier, his hat was on in a way that somehow prevented anyone from seeing his actual face, up to about where his chin was.

"Sayu-chan has Geometry next, right?" he asked, finally letting go of me. Tobi instead chose walk right next to me, causing all of the other students to avoid me like the plague. When Tenten caught my eye she gave me a slight smile, but that was about it. Was this child really that scary? Were these 'Akatsuki' really all that?

Talking about child, Tobi was actually quite tall. He was at least half a head taller than me, probably more. Where do these kids get all their height from?

"Yeah," I finally remember to reply. "It's right over there" somehow, while wandering around quite aimlessly, we'd still managed to get to the classroom. The bell didn't ring yet either. Not like I'd think that it would matter, as they are the Akatsuki. I think I've only seen Hidan and Kisame come to class once.

"Hidan-senpai! Kisame-senpai!" Tobi said, following me to my seat. Wow. They actually came to class today. Their seats, surprisingly, were way in the back. Well, at least where the back would have been if the teacher didn't rearrange the whole room. Now the desks faced each other in 4-desk groups. I checked the seating chart that the teacher put up and found my seat.

"Bye-bye Sayu-chaaaan~" Tobi waved goodbye, skipping off to whatever his next class was. The two finally noticed me, getting into two of the seats at my group. I'm guessing that they would ignore the seating chart.

"So" Hidan said, elbow on the table lazily. "Fancy seeing you here."

"We have the same classes, you dolt." I said, getting out my binder for the class. "Try not to be so stupid."

"I think that's rather hard for him" Kisame grinned, showing off his sharp pointed teeth.

"OI!" Hidan yelled. I was to learn that he was always like this. Loud. "What was that, you fish-faced ****?"

Before anyone could say anything else, however, the bell rang. Did I fail to mention that it is also pretty loud?

Well, it is. It's very loud, but not loud enough to shut up a certain Hidan. He continued blabbing on and on about who knows what. After spending some time with Tobi I've learned to effectively tune others out, so it didn't bother me too much.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" he yells, apparently unable to quiet his voice down even a slightest bit.

"No, not really" I said, disinterested. I tried to pay attention to the teacher, but even the teacher didn't want to talk over Hidan's loud, boisterous voice. Poor thing's afraid of this guy- can't even teach properly like that.

{time passes}

"Well, see ya" I mutter, grabbing my books. The bell just rang and all the other normal students just couldn't wait to leave.

"Hey, where're you goin'?" Hidan demanded, hurriedly rushing out of his seat as well. Like always he was unbearingly loud.

"To class, obviously" I'm walking to my door as well- I needed to go to my locker first.

"Well we'll walk you there." Hidan decided, Kisame nodding his agreement. I sighed- it would be definitely pointless to argue against him.

"Whatever" I mumbled, letting the two follow me.

"So what's your next class?"

"I have English… I think" let's blame stml for this stupid moment of mines, shall we? (in case you're wondering what stml means- **S**hort **T**erm **M**emory **L**oss)

"You think?" a blue arm settles on my head- he's tall enough to use my head as a freaking armrest. Not my shoulder, my **head.** Sadsadsad sayu-chan.

"SAAAAAYYYYYYUUUUUU CHAAAAAAAAAAAN~!" I twitched. Tobi again? Before I realized it the child was attached to my back like a koala. "didja forget? You have English with meee~"

Hidan and Kisame exchanged glances before both of them smirked back at me.

"See ya, Sayuri!" Kisame said, giving me a mock salute.

"Yeah, later!" Hidan copied Kisame before the both of them ran off, leaving me to deal with Tobi.

"HEY!" I yelled after them, but they were long gone. "DON'T JUST-! Those little-!"

"Wai Sayu-chan so mad?" Tobi looked at me, most likely straight in the eye. I still couldn't see his face past the shadows.

"Hoshigaki-kun said my name wrong. I'm Sayuko. SAYUKO. Who on earth is Sayuri, anyways?" I pout, resulting in Tobi cooing like a mother hen and squishing my cheeks.

"AWWW SAYU-CHAN YOU'RE TOO CUTE" he squeals, pinching my cheeks as well.

"Thobhee" I manage to speak, pointing a finger at the door. "Cuhllash…(class)"

"Yes, yes, Tobi…" I mumbled, opening the door for the two of us. Kid was still attached to my back- and all the other kids in the class were staring at me. Hadn't they seen us before…?

No wait, they haven't. They wouldn't even maintain eye-contact with me before the dinner- so we're suddenly best friends after that? These people sure love pissing me off.

"Tobi loves Sayu-chaaaaan~" he squeals, rubbing his chin on the back of my head. For a kid he was pretty tall, I must admit.

And I hate being short.

* * *

**A/N:** {it's at least 1000 words which is alot for me} hooray for random endings!

…and for really, extremely late updates. Hey, at least I'm alive! But you people really gotta help me think of stuff to write…

And who Sayu ends up with ;) we all love that of coursh. Right now it's leaning towards tobi-madara or hidan or Deidara. Yeeeah.

please don't kill me.

And review or the next time I update is gonna be AFTER 2012! Bwahaha the world's gonna end!


End file.
